guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive17
...BWAHAHAHA. 05:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :First non-you spam. Yayyyyy (Talk • ) 05:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) First actual section Lolol 05:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :primer poste en otra lengua (Talk • ) 05:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :: First post in a non-default font. 05:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::First post in a different color. (Talk • ) 05:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::(CTU) 8002 enuJ 81 ,62:50 .tsop sdrawkcab tsriF :::::First post to include a Link (Talk • ) 05:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::First post to use the word "acclimate." 05:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is the first post containing a complete sentence. (Talk • ) 05:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::First post without an image. Felix 05:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::First post obviously containing the letter "y" (Talk • ) 05:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::First unkind post. Ruricu smells. 05:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::i herd u liek first post referencing an internet meme and mudkipz. (Talk • ) 05:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::As per GW:AGF, I'd like to point out that this is the first post flaunting policy. 05:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) First post after a reset indent. (Talk • ) 05:38, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :First post with a stupid smiley. >:{D 05:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::First post on this page created after Firefox 3 reached 4 Million downloads (Talk • ) 05:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::First post with a Rickroll. 05:43, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::First post containing a non-signature internal link that had to be corrected for accuracy. (Talk • ) 05:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::First post with RT in RandomTime 05:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::First post made using Opera. 05:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::First post while Maui steals her neighbor's internet. 05:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::First post typed whilst eyes closed RandomTime 05:51, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::First post by an IP 05:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::First seven-word post including a hyphenated word. (Talk • ) 05:54, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::First post containing a palindrome race car. 05:55, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::First post typed whilst video encoding RandomTime 05:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::First post typed by a user in her undergarments. :D 05:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) First unsigned post. : First post that occured after multiple edit conflicts. (Talk • ) 06:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) second post typed by aFirst post in a box. --mendel 06:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::First post boasting a word count so numerous that it was automatically word wrapped on 1280x1024 resolution monitors using the Monobook skin. (Talk • ) 06:04, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::First hypocritical post; you guys spam too much. — Warw/Wick 06:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::First post posted using the root word "post" as a verb. (Talk • ) 06:07, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::First post following a post preceded by a post posted by a female user that is not me. 06:08, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::First post questioning when we should stop posting new posts. When should we stop posting new posts? (Talk • ) 06:09, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::First post posted and signed by the poster and signer of the previous post. (Talk • ) 06:12, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::First post advocating a never-ending stream of first posts. Let's never stop. 06:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::First post fearing for the sanity of those involved in this endeavor. Woldn't we start screaming after a few hours? 06:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC)